Welcome Home
by Flaming Junebug
Summary: Written for the #8 Lemon Drizzle @ Jasper's Naughty Girls blogspot...What happens when Bella decides to sit on Edward's piano?


**Welcome home, baby**

**His piano is his precious baby. I wonder at times if he loves it more than me. I have never seen anyone more obsessed with something than he is with it. Most men like to wash and polish their car****,**** but not Edward****-**** he polishes his piano.**

**The intonations that come from his playing are far more enticing than that of Beethoven's. He plays from the heart and always brings life to his compositions. His work has been published around the world and many more continue to covet what they cannot have.**

**This time, he's been gone for a month; a month too long. I should be used to his absence, but I'm not. I actually hate it; however, I would never reveal that to him. He would be crushed and there is no way I could handle that.**

**Our marriage hasn't been easy****,**** with his traveling and such. My job requires much less, but as a publisher, I can set my own time table. I'm hoping soon, he will decide to scale back so we can renew our love for one another.**

**My phone is buzzing; a text from Edward:**_**I'm boarding the plane now. I can't wait to see you, I've missed you terribly. I love you!**_

**I smile as I text him back:**_**I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. I love you, too!**_

**He's on his way. I have about three hours to get this ready. I want to welcome him home with more than just a loving embrace.**

**Closing the curtains, I turn on the light to make sure I can set everything up. I place candles all around the floor and on the desk; making sure they aren't close to any fabric or paper. I close the lid on his piano and make sure it is secure. Everything is ready, except for lighting the candles and myself.**

**Once showered, I locate one of Edward's button-up shirts. I always love to wear his clothes. I can still smell him and I salivate from it. Just the smell gets me wet.****A hat****-**** his black fedora; he looked so edible when he wore it that time. I think I'll wear it too****…****for a minute anyway.**

**As I walk back to his piano, I look at the clock and see that he should be here soon. I walk around and light the candles. Their glow is the only thing lighting our condo. I hope he likes what he sees.**

**I step onto the bench and very carefully turn around and place my ass on the top of his piano. I've left the shirt unbuttoned and am leaning back on my elbows, when I hear him come in.**

"**Bella****,"**** Edward calls out.**

"**In here****,"**** I reply.**

**As he comes around the corner his face is priceless. My shy, handsome composer; he doesn't know how to react to the scene before him.**

"**Holy fuck!" ****he**** pants. "Bella, I…I'm sorry. Th…that didn't come out…"****  
****  
"Edward," I look up at him and take off his hat, "shut up and come here."**

**He nervously looks around and shuffles forward, towards me.**

"**Have a seat, please." I point to the bench. "I want you to play something for me****,"**** I taunt him by spreading my legs apart and placing my feet as far out on the keys as possible. I reach to him and begin loosening his tie.**

"**Edward, please begin." I sternly, but ever so sweetly****,**** chide him.**

**My husband is turning red and his breathing has picked up, as my pussy is right in front of his face. I take to unbuttoning his shirt and then scoot a little closer. Once I've gotten as far down his shirt as I can reach, I lay back on his piano, which he is playing.**

"**Ummm****…**** Edward, I love the way your piano feels underneath me as you play." I take my hand and glide it up my thigh towards my pussy. I'm waiting to see if he will take the initiative. As I get closer to my wetness, he grabs my wrist.**

"**That is my job." He growls out. Edward begins kissing my thigh and working his way up. Taking the tip of his tongue, he licks my folds. He knows what to do, especially with a little push.**

"**Edward," I'm breathless, "that feels great, baby."**

**He continues his liking, like he has an ice cream cone. He takes my folds and separates them so he can get more. He begins to suck my clit, I so want to come, but I want this to last.**

"**Gah, baby, you're going to make me come." I encourage him.**

**He places two fingers at my opening and I can't help but move my hips closer. He continues eating his dessert and begins to pump his fingers in and out of me. Again, he sucks on my clit and before I know it, I explode….**

"**Edward, baby****…"**** I can't even express what I am feeling.**

"**Oh, how I've missed you and your taste****,"**** Edward tells me as he crawls up my body, placing kisses everywhere on his way up.**

**Reaching down, I help him in getting his pants and boxers off. He settles between my legs; and the feel of his rock hard shaft against my wet heat, there are no words. Edward moves slightly and places his cock at my entrance and pushes in.**

**Giving us both a moment to just feel, we are motionless. Just our breathing can be heard. Soft kisses and touches begin as he slowly pulls out and then pushes back in. Our pants and moans can be heard like we're in front of a microphone. But right now, I really don't care.**

**My husband is a wonderful lover as he takes his time, playing with my body, giving as much as he is receiving. I feel him enlarging and he reaches down to help me along. As soon as he touches my clit, I come, again. He follows soon after.**

"**Welcome home, baby." I kiss him as he helps me off the piano and carries me to our bed.**

**

* * *

Written for Lemon Drizzle Photo #8, Jasper's Naughty Girls - blogspot - com**


End file.
